


Life Lessons

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [291]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Backstory, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd only ever gotten attached to one dog in his life, and it was the first and last time he gave his love to something that he couldn't save.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 3 September 2016  
> Word Count: 268  
> Prompt: enjoy  
> Summary: He'd only ever gotten attached to one dog in his life, and it was the first and last time he gave his love to something that he couldn't save.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Lyons and the hellhounds. And then, I got this other idea about his childhood and dogs, and just ran with it. I think it helps with my image of how he became the shady bastard that we met in canon.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

He grew up with hunting dogs. Retrievers mostly, good for both hunting and maintaining order on the family estate. For a short time, they had some German Shepherds, but they didn't get along with the labs, so they were either rehomed or taken out into the woods and culled. It was never anything that mattered to him. He'd only ever gotten attached to one dog in his life, and it was the first and last time he gave his love to something that he couldn't save.

The puppy's name was Max. It was a silly name, but he was seven and fell in love with the wriggling ball of black fur and soulful brown eyes. The blaze of white on the pup's chest was like a beacon to guide John toward his new best friend. They were inseparable for the first two years of Max's life, until Max tripped in a gopher hole while on a hunting trip and broke his leg. John's father made him take the kill shot, reasoning that the dog was his responsibility. 

At nine years old, John took his first life. It scarred him, hardening his heart to exactly who and what he'd open up to. While there were other people he would come to love -- his wife, his sons, even Damien Thorn and Ann Rutledge to an extent -- he would never again be considered a truly openly affectionate man.

Perhaps if he'd allowed himself proper grief after Max's death, he might not have turned into the man he became. Or perhaps it would have made him worse. No one will ever know.


End file.
